


Once in a Blue Moon

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	Once in a Blue Moon

 

  
The morning they were almost found out just happened to be, of all mornings, Christmas.

Their dad opened Al's door without knocking (ignoring the sign he had put up that flashed purple, yellow, and orange, unmissable). Al supposed, in hindsight, that it was their own fault for forgetting the locking charms. Although, that would have looked even worse – them being locked in together like that. Him and James.

As it was, their dad's confused look was bad enough as each of their tousled heads cleared the covers and they blinked at him in the bright light.

"James," he said, his eyes wide. "What are you doing in here?"

Before his brother could open his mouth and be all Gryffindor-earnest about it (he was already blushing like Santa's arse), Al spoke up, scratching his head. "Nightmare, Dad."

"Oh. You still have nightmares, Jamie?"

"I—"

"We'll be down in a mo," Al interjected again. He could feel where James' bare hip touched his own…their toes wiggling together….

"All right then." Their dad shook his head. "I don't remember the last time I beat you to the stockings on Christmas morning." He left and shut the door.

James let out his breath, burying his face in his hands. "Oh my God."

Al elbowed him. "C'mon, it wasn't that bad. He doesn't know."

"You think?"

Al slipped his hand onto his brother's strong thigh. "Yeah, I think."

James shoved his hand away, and Al smirked. "Suppose we should get dressed and get down there."

"Yeah, okay." James was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Although, they'd gotten so little of that, Al was surprised his brother was even conscious.

"Unless you want to have a quick go," Al needled, as much to see James flush in embarrassment in the light of day as to see if it was possible; Al could really only get away with a night like the last one once in a blue moon. Although what could be a better first present than a hot morning blo—

"No!" James objected, shoving Al clear out of his own bed.

Al took a moment to stand up, completely naked, hands on hips. "You're no fun."

James, as Al suspected he might, couldn't resist checking him out, particularly his half-swollen cock. No wonder Al was a Slytherin; it was too bloody fun torturing his brother like this.

Still. He loved him. He couldn't help that. And he certainly didn't want to push him so far the moral ponce called things off. So, Al found some pants, some jeans, and a jumper and began to dress.

James threw the covers off and sat at the edge of the bed, faced away, rubbing his hands over his hair. Al completely stopped what he was doing. Jamie's bare back was an exquisite thing: supple, graceful…the crack of his arse peeking at Al, shy and inviting. Al threw the jumper down and kicked off the pants, crawling back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around James from behind.

James gasped. "What are you doing?"

Al whispered, "Shut it," and then dipped his fingers down into that tantalizing valley between his brother's buttocks. To his delight, James arched a little, granting deeper access. Al's finger circled his puckered anus, and he whispered the Wet spell.

"We can't… Not now… Albus…"

But Jamie never used his full name unless his no was really a yes.

Al pushed a finger inside, and Jamie moved on it. They were both appallingly hard.

Al maneuvered them, got Jamie's legs spread on either side of his own, and slowly pushed his cock inside.

Needless to say, they were rather late.

James might have been walking a little dodgy.

There might have been a mark between his neck and his shoulder covered up by his turtleneck.

Al's jumper might have been inside out.

And it might have been the best start to a Christmas morning ever.  



End file.
